The present invention relates to a guardrail laid along the shoulder or edge of a roadway to prevent vehicles from accidentally running off the roadway or laid along the median strip to prevent vehicles from accidentally crossing into the opposite lane.
Conventional guardrails have iron or steel posts driven into the ground along the sholder or median strip at a constant pitch and steel strips or wire ropes attached to the posts so as to connect these posts. When a running vehicle has come into collision with the guardrail, the vehicle may be heavily damaged and the driver and occupants seriously injured by the posts which are very rigidly set. In some cases, an edge bank of a height of 20 to 30 cm above the roadway surface is laid along the border between the guardrail and the lane. It is often experienced that a vehicle coming into contact with the guardrail at an acute angle runs on to such an edge bank and jumps up and is overturned resulting in a serious accident.